No Ordinary Day
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: Would you call waking up 5 o'clock in the morning, setting your house on fire, getting lost in a street, standing in the rain waiting for absolutely nothing, forgetting to change out of your PJ's, and falling in love an ordinary day? I don't think so...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I wake up to my alarm clock, or as I like to call it 'My morning heart attack'. That stupid and annoying sound really irritates me. I try to shut it up but I can't find that button. I slam my fist onto it but it's still beeping. Finally, I decide to pull the plug. It finally stops. I smile and get more comfortable.

_RING! RING! RING!_

I groan. "Oh, come on." I grab my phone from the mini table and answer. "Hello?" I yawn. "Hey, sweetie." my mom replies. I groan again. "Mom, it's a Monday." I remind her. Monday is my only day off work. My mom always calls just to make sure I get up. My alarm is pretty much useless. I always shut if off and go back to sleep. If I didn't have my mom, I would probably be fired already for always being late.

"I know but I just want you to go out tonight. You know, find a pretty girl..." she hints. I roll my eyes. That's why she was calling me. "Mom, you know Im too busy." I state. "I know, but I just really want some grandchildren!" she whines. My cheeks turn pink. "Mom, don't. Just... don't." I shake my head. I hear her laugh. "Alright, but Im serious. Don't lock yourself at home again. Go outside for once and-" she says before I interrupt. "Alright, I have to go then. Bye talk to you soon!" I hang up. I put the put the phone back on the mini table. I yawn again and roll out of bed. That was a bad idea because my legs were still asleep so I ended up on the floor. Ouch. I rubbed my forehead and got up to stretch. I looked at the time. Wait a second. It's 5 o'clock. Why did I set my alarm at 5 in the morning? More importantly why did my mom call me at 5 o'clock in the morning? What the heck was she doing? I shook my head and went downstairs. There's no point in going back to bed anymore. Im already wide awake.

I made some pancake batter and started making the pancakes. I put them on the pan and my phone rings again. I looked at who it was. My best friend, Dez. I smiled and answered. "Hey buddy! Why are you calling me 5 o'clock in the morning?" I wonder. "Kelly Kangaroo pushed me off the bed." he said blankly. "Oh. Okay?" I chuckle. "Anyways, I called because today the Miami Carnival opens. We should go. I wanna win a goldfish!" he squeals. I roll my eyes. "Dez, Im busy." I answer. "Doing what? It's your day off. You have to go outside and have fun. You're always inside playing video games and watching T.V."

"No thanks, Dez."

"Please, buddy. I don't want to go alone."

"I really don't want to."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Dez, I said no."

"Fine. Have fun at home." I can imagine his pout right now and he hangs up. I suddenly feel guilty. I shake the feeling off and go back to the kitchen.

Oh no...

I grab a towel to try to put out the fire that started in the pan. There's smoke everywhere and I can't see. I don't have a fire extinguisher. Dang it. I start having a coughing fit. The fire is spreading fast and I can't stop it. Forget it. I run outside and call 911.

A few minuets later, help comes. I watch as they put out the fire that was burning my half of my home. I ran a hand through my hair. There's no point in staying home anymore. Looks like Ill have to go to that carnival.

When everyone leaves I hop in my car. I start to drive. Then I remember I don't know where the carnival is. I drive anyways. I think the carnival is near the beach. Im almost there until I hear something strange. The car starts slowing down. I groan. Really? You have got to be kidding. Slowly the car comes to a stop. I hit my forehead on the wheel back and forth. I get out the car and start walking. This is the worst day of my life. Where the heck am I anyways? I sigh. Could this get any worse?

Yes.

In a few seconds it's starts raining. I shiver. It's cold. I wrap my arms around myself and continue walking. I need directions. I look around and see no one. I can't really see because it's raining too hard. I stop. I wait. I don't know why Im waiting for. Im probably waiting for something good to happen. That's probably not gonna happen. Im standing in the rain waiting for nothing, lost, now homeless, and without my car. I officially _hate_ Mondays.

I sigh. I look up and see someone with an umbrella. I decide to walk up to the stranger. I would never talk to strangers but I got nothing to lose. I tap his shoulder as he turns around. "Hey, do you know where- Whoa..." I realize the stranger wasn't a guy. It was girl. A _beautiful _girl, might I add. She had the most beautiful, big, brown eyes. Her skin was literally flawless and radiant. Her hair was long and wavy and it flowed down like a river. And finally, her lips were pink, plump, and so luring. _STOP IT AUSTIN!_ I ignored the feeling that was beginning to flutter in my stomach and the rapid speed my heart was going.

"Sorry to bother you but do you know where the Miami Carnival is?" I ask shyly. She smiles and I feel my heart going twice as fast as it was before. "Yeah, it's over there. Im going there too. You wanna join me?" her sweet voice says and it felt like sunshine. "O-Oh, uh..." I stutter. Her smile quickly disappears making mine go away as well. "Im sorry, you probably have friends you are going to meet over there." she grips her umbrella tighter. "No no no, Id love to." I say quickly before she could leave. "Really?" her smile appears again. "Really." I grin.

"Cool... So.. You wanna hold the umbrella?" she asks. "No Im good." I shrug. "I don't think so. You're all wet." she looks at me. I realize she's right. She holds the umbrella out to me. I back away. I totally forgot about my fear of umbrellas. Huh, that's weird. "What's wrong?" she asks confused. "Uh? I kinda don't like umbrellas." I rub the back of my neck. "What do you mean? Come on, it's raining." she says and right on time, the rain stops. Finally something good happens. "Well, we don't need it anymore. Let's go. " I smile nervously. She looks at me weird then puts away her umbrella. We walk for a few minuets in silence and noticed that I didn't know her name or gave her mine.

"Im Austin." I finally introduce myself. "Im Ally. I knew I forgot to say something." she chuckles. _Silence_...

We arrive at the Carnival. I pull my phone out to look at the time. Shoot! It's all wet. I knew I should have gotten a water proof phone. "Wow. Your phone... Sorry." she said. I waved it off. "It's fine. I was gonna get another one anyways. But what time is it?" I asked. "2 o'clock." she replied as she looked at her phone. "Thanks, and nice phone." We walked up to pay for tickets. Ally offered to pay but I protested. She ended up paying because my wallet was also soaked. "You're lucky my wallet was soaked." I pouted. She giggles and grabbed my wrists pulling me inside the carnival. Shock ran throughout my whole body. What was she doing to me?...

* * *

**First chapter, DONE! I hope you didn't think it was boring. It's okay right? Please review, favorite, or follow because you know how happy it would make me. **

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything. Sadly...***

**xoxox Stay Rydazzling xoxox****  
**

**LOUDER-N-PROUDER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

We looked around. This place seemed nice and cozy. I looked at Ally as she smiled brightly. I will never admit it to her but, I like it when she smiles. It just makes my world a lot more brighter, as cheesy as it sounds it's kinda true. We walked towards the games. I saw Ally look at one of the big stuffed pandas. I grinned and walked over to the game. _Zalien_ _Attack_. I loved Zaliens! This was perfect. I payed the man with one of my soaked dollars which he still accepted and grabbed the gun.

"Austin, what are you doing?" she chuckles. "Im gonna win you that panda. I saw you looking at. Plus I love Zaliens." I shrug. "You really didn't need to do that." she sits down on the stool. "I know. But I want to." I smirk. The game starts and I start shooting as much Zaliens as I could lay my eyes on. By the end of the game I shot 54. I needed 50 for the panda so that means, I WIN! "We have a winner, here is your panda." the man hands me the HUGE panda. I smile and give it to Ally. "Thank you." she says quietly and smiles shyly. "You are very welcome ma lady."

She giggles and we continue to walk. "Im sorry but I can't help but ask... Why are you still in you're pajamas?" she looks at me up and down. I blush at my PJ's. Yeah, Elmo wasn't a good choice of PJ's. "Oh uh?... I kinda had a rough day." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Wanna talk about it?" she asks. "Nah, you probably don't wanna hear my drama." I shrug. "No it's cool. We got all day." she hugs her panda. "You really love that panda, don't you?" I smirk.

"Actually, no one has ever won anything for me." she blushes again. She's even cute when she blushes. "Oh, wow. I find that hard to believe. You seem like an amazing person." I say making her smile. "You're not so bad yourself, pajama boy. Elmo? Really?." she laughs. I shake my head smiling. "Hey, don't you be judging Elmo. He's awesome." I defend. "Alright, alright. I got to admit, Elmo's pretty cool. But the Cookie Monster is the real deal." I chuckle. "Can't argue with that."

As we walk we come across cotton candy. Ally literally squeals and jumps up and down clapping her hands. I give her a confused look. She continues until she looks at me. Her excitement is replaced by embarrassment. She looks down and blushes hard. She hugs her panda tighter while pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. I chuckle at this. She was adorable. No, scratch that. Adorkable...

"Im guessing you want some cotton candy." I smirk at her. "What? No, thanks. It's way too sugary and disgusting and I WANT SOME!" she sprints over to the cotton candy. I laugh and follow right behind. "One cotton-" I cut her off. "Two cotton candies." I hand him my almost dry money while he hands Ally the two cotton candies. She gives me look. "What? I like cotton candy too okay?" I grab one of the delicious, fluffy, pink, sweet cotton candies and eat a piece. I moan at the taste. Why did cotton candy have to be so good?

"Look!" she points. We walk over to the crowd. We saw a cute little monkey dancing. "Aww! It's so cute I just wanna hug the life out of it!" Ally hugs her panda to demonstrate. I roll my eyes. Please, she hasn't seen herself in the mirror? She's much more cuter than the monkey. Wait! Rewind! I didn't mean it like that... Maybe...

"Come on." she grabs my wrist sending that same shock through my whole body. What is up with that? Eh. She pulls me to a basketball game. "What are we doing here? You want me to win another prize for you?" I ask. She finishes her cotton candy and shakes her head.

"Nope, Im gonna win one for you." she hands me the panda and pays the man to play. "Are you sure you don't want to play an easier game or something?" I watch as she picks up a basketball. "No, why? You think Im not gonna win?" she raises an eyebrow and my eyes widen. "N-No, I was just t-think b-because... You know... Uh?" I try to think of something but I couldn't. She smirks.

"Then Ill have to show you that girls can do anything boys can do." she turns away from me and aims. Then BAM! Score. She does another and scores again. Finally, she reaches for her last one and as I expected, she makes it. I gape at her. She smirks. "Close your mouth you'll get flies."

She was officially my favorite person. I have never seen a girl do that before. She just amazed me. "Which would you like?" she asks. I look around. My eyes spot a dolphin. "The dolphin it is then." she turns to the man and he nods. He gets it from up top and gives it to her. She gives a 'thank you' and gives me the dolphin. "Whoa, thanks. No one has ever won anything for me." I mock her. She rolls her eyes. "I find that very hard to believe." she says sarcastically. "Thanks though. You didn't need to. Im the one supposed to give you things." I laugh. "I know. But I wanted to." she mimics. "You really need to stop mocking me." She throws her hands up. "Hey, you started it." she grabs her panda back.

"So enough games, let's go to some rides." she says excitedly. "You like rides? I didn't see you as the type." I put my hands on my hips. "What makes you say that? I love roller coasters and rides. Like that one!" she points. I turn around. That was the biggest roller coaster I have ever seen! Oh. Dear. God. Help me...

* * *

**Phew! Chapter 2 is done! Hope it wasn't a complete waste of time. Tell me your thoughts and review if you'd like! It would make me happy! I just got 2 reviews last time. Is my story that boring? I promise Ill step up my game. BIG thanks for the two that reviewed! (** _LRS.9401_ ** and **_StoryandSongwriter101_ **)**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything. ****Unfortunately...***

**xoxox Stay Rydazzling xoxox**

**LOUDER-N-PROUDER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Nooooo! I wanna live!" I tried to get Ally's grasp out of my wrist but she kept pulling me. She rolled her eyes as we got in line. "Please, Im too young to die!" I go on my knees. "Austin, stop being so dramatic. It's just a ride so calm down." we move further in line. I grab on to her leg. "It's my way to death, Ally! That's why it's called _Death's Way_!" She keeps walking while I still cling to her leg. We're finally next in line.

"Ally! Please!" I beg. "You sound like a child, Austin. Come on." She pushes me away from her leg and pulls me in the ride. I panic. "Ally!" I yell. "You might wanna put your seat belt on." she points. I look down at myself and immediately put it on. I hold on the the bar so hard my knuckles turn white. I feel a small warm hand on mine. "It's okay. Just relax." she gives me a soft smile that I return. Okay here goes nothing..._  
_

After the ride, let's just say my cotton candy came back out. I felt Ally rub my back as I kept throwing up. "Sorry." she apologizes. When I finally finished I waved it off. "Don't be. That was awesome!" I grin. She giggles. "Wanna go again?" she asks hopefully. I start to run. I hear her laugh and follow. I suddenly halt making her hit my back.

Hot dogs.

I lick my lips. I didn't eat breakfast and I was hungry and craving that hot dog. "Austin, why did you-" she follows my gaze. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the stand. "Id like one hot dog please." she takes out her wallet. My eyes widen and I get my wallet quick. I pull out 5 dollars and beat her."Really?" she raises an eyebrow at me. "I pay for my food and yours not the other way around." I say to her and turn to the hot dog man.

"Id like another one please." the man nods. "Another? Are you that hungry?" I shrug. "I didn't eat breakfast. And it's not for me, it's for you." I take both the hot dogs and give one to Ally. "Keep the change." I say to the man and we walk away to sit at a bench. After we eat, we check the time. 5 o'clock. Wow. Time flies fast.

"So where to next?" she asks me throwing away her trash. "Hmm..." I look around. My eyes spot a magic show. I grin and take her hand which makes shocks go again. We go in and sit down. "Really, a magic show?" she says. I nod. "You can't have a magical dat- I mean... hang out? If you don't have a magic show." I fake laugh. She looks at me weird and completely confused. Before she could say anything the show starts. There is a "POOF' and I man shows up. I nudge Ally. "The thing I like most about magic shows are the really stupid names." I point to the guy. "Greetings! I am Marty the Magnificent!" he introduces himself. "Told ya." I smirk.

"What you are about to see is the most amazing and unexplainable things you will ever see. It's all... Magic!" he snaps his fingers and there is another 'POOF' suddenly he's gone. "Is the show over?" Ally asks happily. "No, madam. It has just begun." Marty appears next to Ally and she lets out a little scream. Everyone including me gasps.

"For you, beautiful." Marty pulls something off his sleeve and it's flowers. I glare at him when he winks at her. "I will need a volunteer for this next one and this pretty lady will help me." he grabs her hand and pulls her on the stage. Rude. He didn't even ask her.

Ally freezes as her eyes widen looking at all of us in horror. Ive never seen her so scared. Even though I only met her today. It took a few seconds for me to realize what was wrong with her. Stage fright...

"Now, watch as I make her..." he snaps his finger and another 'POOF' goes off. "Obey me." he finally says. I look at Ally. She's sitting on a chair. Where did that chair come from? Whatever. "Now, stand up." he commands. She stands up. "Dance." he commands again. Im not sure she does what he said because it looks like she's a monkey trying to climb a rope.

"Uh? Okay? Now, come over here." he says as she comes closer to him. My eyes widen. "Now, kiss me." Marty smirks. I got to my feet and ran as fast as I could and knocked him to the floor before her lips even touched his. I got off him and walked to Ally who was emotionless. "Ally?" I asked. She still stood still. What did she do to her? I started shaking her. "ALLY!" she still wouldn't budge. I had to go to drastic measures. I started leaning in...

'POOF' I heard coughing. "Ally?" I asked again. "Austin?" I heard her say. I sighed in relief. I suddenly looked around. We weren't inside the show anymore. We were outside of it. I looked over and saw a very red Marty. Ha, sucker.

"Don't ever come back again." Marty says and 'POOF' he's gone. I have to say, his disappearing was the best trick he ever did. "Are you okay?" I ask Ally and look at her trying to see if anything is wrong with her. "Im fine. What happened?" she asks.

"He made you do whatever he said." Her eyes widen. "What did he make me do?" she asks scared. "Oh nothing. He only made you stand up... And dance... And come closer to him... And kiss him." I mutter the last part but she heard it. "WHAT!?" I watch her face go from confused to scared to horrified. I chuckle. "Don't worry, I stopped the last part." She sighs. "Thank you." she smiles at me. "Don't worry, I definitely wasn't gonna let that creep kiss you." I said. In my head I wanted to kiss her. But I stopped myself from thinking that. I just met her today. She's a stranger. That I happen to be friends with and is hanging out with her at a carnival... Wow. This was definitely not an ordinary day... Or girl...

* * *

**So... What did ya think? Was it good? Any ideas? Anything I need to work on? Please tell me. Feel free to favorite, follow, review, or PM. Thanks for all the one's one reviewed.** **(** _LRS. 9401**,**__Lextrordinary**,** J**,** MusicWithinMe**,** pancakeLOVER2245 **) **_**I ****appreciate it so much! Thanks to the ones reading too!**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything***

**xoxox Stay Rydazzling xoxox**

**LOUDER-N-PROUDER **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It started to get dark out. That's when the colorful lights came on. We were amazed at the sight. Wow, this day is passing by really fast. I wasn't really ready to say goodbye to Ally. It's been the most fun Ive ever had with her. Im starting to actually like her. Like, really like her. Can you blame me? Just take one look at her. But it's not just her looks. It's everything. The way she talks, walks, laughs, smiles, pouts, hugs (her panda), eats, and even sneezes. Her sneeze is adorable. As weird as it sounds it's true. Im not gonna lie. She's like the definition of perfect.

It kinda scares me how much close we've gotten. This morning it was just a tiny little crush and now, it's grown really big. I never thought I would have a big crush on a complete stranger. But this stranger is cute, funny, competitive, fun, adorkable, creative, kind, and beautiful. And right now, Im rambling on in my mind about how amazing she is and-

"Austin?" Ally snaps me out of my rambling thoughts about her. Huh? That sounded a little weird. "Y-Yeah." I smile nervously at her. "Are you okay? You zoned out for quite some time." she raises an eyebrow. She's so cute when she does that. Oh gosh, why can't I just stop noticing cute things about her. Can't she just stop being so freaking adorable and-!? "Austin!" Ally snaps me out of my thoughts again. "Sorry." I mumble and look down trying to hide my blush. How can this girl make me blush? I never blush! "So, where do you wanna go next?" she asks. I look around. My eyes spot the Ferris Wheel.

"Let's go to the Ferris Wheel." I point to it and grab Ally's hand. I pull her over and when it's our turn we hop in. I see Ally clutch the bar tightly making her hands knuckles turn white. She's afraid of heights isn't she? "Ally are you okay?" I ask softly. She takes a deep breath and smiles. "Yeah, Im totally fine." she replies. I shake my head and chuckle. This will be interesting.

The ferris wheel moves suddenly and Ally squeals and her hands fly to my chest and around my waist. I smile at this and wrap my arms around her. "It's okay. We'll be down in no time." I assure her. She nods shutting her eyes and the ferris wheel keeps moving. We're finally down again but it still moves. "Again?" Ally asks and groans shutting her eyes again and never opening them. Her grip tightens around me and I do the same to her. "It's just another round, we'll get off soon. Don't worr-" the ferris wheel makes a weird sound and stops. But it stops when we're at the top. Wow, coincidence? I think not.

"What happened?" Ally starts to panic and once again shuts her beautiful eyes. "Ally, open your eyes." They're still closed. "Come on. Let me see your beautiful eyes, Ally." I caress her cheek making them pink. Finally her mesmerizing eyes open. "There they are." I smile. "U-Uh, t-thanks." she stutters. "No problem. Now, look." I point. She looks cautiously.

"Whoa." she breaths out. The view up here is amazing. We see all the city lights and we pretty much can see my car. Wait! Oh man, I left it. I can't believe they didn't tow it yet. I hope they don't.

"It's so... beautiful." she smiles. "Yeah..." I admire the view with her. A few moments later, I look at her. She does the same. I look at her pink and plump lips and to her eyes. This goes on back and forth until I start to lean in. Only a few inches and... Yup, the ferris wheel starts moving again. Ally shrieks and buries her head in my chest. I sigh.

Dang it!

I was soooo close! I can't believe I almost kissed her! But I should have known I wouldn't. Today has been only bad luck. Oh well. Ill get her next time... I hope... Now I need to find a way to make things less awkward right now. I am such an idiot for trying to kiss her. It was probably because of the moment.

"Austin? We can get off now." Ally snaps her fingers in my face. "Oh, sorry." We get off the ferris wheel. I try to forget what happened a few moments ago. It's still running through my head. What the heck is going on with me?

"So where to next?" Ally asks. I shrug and look around. "How about that?" I point to this big hamster ball or whatever it is. But there is a pool in the bottom. Ally nods and we walk over. We wait not that long before we enter in our separate ball. It takes a few more minuets to fill the ball with air. Finally we are pushed in the water. We both fall down. I try to get up again but the ball keeps spinning every time I try. I try several more times but I always end up on my face or butt.

"Austin!" I hear Ally. I turn my head and see her struggling. I try to go over to her but I fall once again. I hear her laugh. I glare at her and think. Okay, I got an idea. "Ally! Just pretend you're a hamster!" I yell. She nods. I go on my knees and gently crawl forwards. I fall again on my face. "Austin! Move backwards not forwards. You'll just go the other way!" Ally shouts. Oh. "I totally knew that!" I lie.

It takes a long time but we finally reach each other. "Hello there." I smile. "May I help you?" she raises an eyebrow. "Nah, Im good." I shrug and chuckle. "So, what happened to you today? I mean, with the PJ's and you saying today was a rough day." she asks. I guess I should tell her.

"Well, I woke up at 5 am, I decided to make some pancakes and then my friend called me so I got distracted. Then a fire started and I had to call 911 and my house burned down and so I decided to come here but my car ran out of gas so I had to walk in the rain. I didn't know where I was going so I walked up to you and well, that's my story." I finish. She gaped at me. "Whoa. That IS a rough day." she says. "Yeah, I know. But it's not all that bad. I still met you which is amazing." I shrug and she blushes. "Thanks... So what happened up in the Ferris Wheel?"

My turn to blush.

"O-Oh, I don't know. I guess... In the moment?" I stutter a bit. "Right..." she looks down. Then an idea pops in my head. "Ally? Can I try something?" I ask. She looks back up and nods. I sigh and slowly lean over. Her eyes widen for a second and she leans over too. Does it mean she likes me? I hope so. When our lips sort of touch, the ball spins and we both fall on our faces. We both laugh as the man helps us get out of the water.

When we are out of the ball we burst out laughing again. Then Ally stops laughing and wipes her mouth. That hurt. "W-What's wrong?" I ask worried. "That ball is dirty. Do you know how many people have been there? How many faces touched that ball!? So many germs! Ew! Ew! Ew!" she keeps wiping her mouth. I sigh of relief. At least she didn't do it cause she sort of kissed me. It wasn't a real kiss but it was really something.

"So... it's getting pretty late. I think we should both head home." Ally says looking at her watch. I nod then my eyes widen. That means... we have to say goodbye. "Y-Yeah." we walk out of the carnival. We stop. "So, what happens now?" I ask. "I don't know." she replies.

Silence.

"I guess Ill see you then." she says before I could ask for her number so I can call her when I get a new phone. We both know what happened to my last phone. "W-Wait!" I grab her hand. "Can I at least have your number?" I ask hopefully. She shakes her head. "I actually have to sell this phone. Im actually is crisis. I need to pay my bills and it's just so hard for me right now. So..." she looks down. I didn't know she needed money. I take out my wallet and hand her every dollar I have in there.

"A-Austin, no. I can't." she hands it back to me. "But you need it." I give it back. "No, Ill find some money somehow." she says giving it back. I give it back again. "Ally, please. You need it and I need you." I blurt out. She gapes at me. "To accept this money." I finish quickly and laugh nervously. "Austin-"

"Nope, you are taking this money and you are giving me your number." I say. She pouts. "You do realize your house is gone and your car is probably getting towed and yet you are giving me money." she crosses her arms. "Yup, but don't worry. I know how we can BOTH get some money." I grin. "How?" she asks. "First, give me your number." I smirk. She rolls her eyes. "Fine." she says and goes in her purse to find a paper and pen. Insert happy dance here.

* * *

**Hey there! So I wanna thank my reviewer and readers. I hope you liked this chapter and is already hitting that review button. Here are my shout outs.** **(**Lextrordanairy**, **_3 just a little paranoid 3_**, **MusicWithinMe**,**_ pancakeLOVER2245_ **)**

***DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!***

**xoxox Stay Rydazzling xoxox**

**LOUDER-N-PROUDER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I had walked home that night. My car was towed. I already knew it would happen sooner or later. I didn't really care at all about the things that had happened to me that really sucked. Instead, I focused on the one girl that made my day seem like the best day of my life. Wow, she was amazing.

I entered my have burned down house. I went upstairs to take a shower and went straight to bed. Ill worry about repairing the house tomorrow. Right now I want to get some sleep. I looked at the paper that had Ally's phone number. I set it on the table and drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning because of the alarm clock. For once, I actually didn't stop it and went back to sleep. I jumped out of the bed and skipped downstairs. It wasn't very manly but I didn't care. I was about to go to the kitchen but I realized it was completely burned down. I sighed then went to grab my phone but I realized it was soaked the other day. I was gonna go drive to get a new one but you already know it got towed.

I sighed then went back upstairs to change out of my PJs and walked out of the house. I went to buy a new phone and called my mom to tell her everything except Ally. She would probably explode and ask me tons of questions. It's embarrassing. She doesn't need to know my love life. After calling my mom I call the repairmen. I got home and sat on the couch. I then remembered Ally's phone number. I ran to my bedroom and got the number. I smiled and called her. I waited for years! It felt like it. But I realized it was only 10 seconds. She picked up.

"Hello?" I hear. I smile to myself. "Hey, It's Austin." I say and then I hear a huge crash and shatter. I winch. "Uh? You okay?" I ask. "Y-Yeah, it's just my cat. Get down Ginger!" I hear the cat meow. I chuckle. "Sorry about that." she apologizes. "No need to apologize. I just wanted to talk. Are you busy?"

"Not really. Im bored out of my mind." she admits. "Well, you want to meet up to get some frozen yogurt?" I ask. "Sure! Er- I mean..." I hear her clear her throat. "Sounds cool. Ill be there." she finally answers cooly. I roll my eyes. "I wish you were here to see my eye roll." I say to her. "I wish you were here to feel my hand slapping your shoulder." she replies. "I wish you were here so that I could tickle you until you say sorry for slapping me."

"Are we gonna keep saying that all day?" she asks. "No. But Ill see you at the frozen yogurt place down at the Miami Mall? Ill be there at 5." I say. "Okay, see you there." she agrees. "Bye." I hang up. I grin. I can't wait to see her again.

Suddenly, I feel the need to write. That's weird. I shrug and get a piece of paper and start to write...

* * *

I cannot believe what I just did. I look over the paper in disbelief. I wrote a song. And it isn't terrible! How amazing is that!? I never actually tried to write a song. I know how to play multiple instruments but I never actually wrote a song of my own. I only did covers. Maybe I could be a songwriter of a famous artist. Nah, I doubt it.

I look at the time it's already 5. My eyes widen and I run out the door. I run all across the mall and finally arrive at the frozen yogurt out of breath. I see Ally sitting at a table. She looks around and her eyes land on me. I smile and wave. I walk over to sit next to her.

"Hey, sorry Im late." I apologize. She waves it off. "It's okay. Wanna get some yogurt?" she points to the frozen yogurt options. I nod and we grab a bowl. I look over and read them all. "Oreo, Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Birthday Cake, Pumpkin Pie, Coconut, Original, Coffee, G-inger Lemonade-" I say before Ally starts laughing. "What?" I ask.

"It's ginger. Like a J sound not a G sound." she says between laughs. "Then why do they put a G?" I point to the sign. She shrugs. "Okay, Ill get some Oreo and Strawberry. Ooo! And some Chocolate!" I say and fill my bowl. I hear Ally squeal. "Fruity Mint Swirl! They actually made this into frozen yogurt!? Awesome!" she fills her entire bowl of Fruity Mint Swirl. I roll my eyes. Then I feel her slap my shoulder. "Ow!" I rub my shoulder. "Told you I was gonna slap your shoulder when you rolled your eyes." she puts her bowl down.

"Oh yeah?" I put my bowl down. "Remember what I said after you said you were gonna slap my shoulder?" I ask. Her eyes widen and she makes a run for it. I grab her waist just in time and pull her to me so that her back crashes onto my chest. Then I tickle. She erupts in giggles and laughs. "A-Austin! S-Stop! AHAHAHA!" she squeals when I give her one last tickle. I made it extra ticklish. She takes a moment to calm down. I pay for our frozen yogurt when she finally manages to control her breathing.

"You didn't have to pay." she says. "We've been over this. I pay, you enjoy." I give her the bowl which she quickly grabs a spoon and starts to devour it. I chuckle. "You're spoiling me. You know that?" I nod. "I know." I eat my frozen yogurt.

"Hey, wanna check out where I work? It's right here at the mall." she eats her last spoonful of frozen yogurt. "Sounds cool. Ill be there." I mock her. She shakes her head. "Did you really have to do that?" she raises an eyebrow. "Yup." I say popping the p. I finish my frozen yogurt and we throw away our trash. I open the door for us to leave. "You're gonna love it." she says.

"I bet I will."

* * *

**So, how was it? Sorry for the long wait. Busy, busy, busy! Please tell me your thoughts! Thanks so much for the one's who reviewed! P.S. I love all your pen names! GAH! AHH! MAZING!**

**(**_StoryandSongwriter101_**, **_J_**,**_ RauraLaurano_**, **_MusicWithinMe_**, **_ . _**,**_ kassandralexia_**, **_pancakeLOVER2245_** )**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything! Sadly...***

**xoxox Stay Rydazzling xoxox**

**LOUDER-N-PROUDER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I am amazed. She works here? In this magical place that is named, Sonic Boom. The guitars are shiny, new, and beautiful. The keyboards and pianos are so smooth and make me want to play them all day long. That trumpet makes me want to get another trumpet and play it through that trumpet. Which I can do by the way. All these instruments are like gifts from heaven. I think Ally is one of those gifts from heaven.

"Whoa." I breath out.

"Y-You like it?" he asks. "I love it here." I smile and continue to look around. "Yeah, Im glad you like it. A lot don't come to the store. This is place isn't that popular." she says. I gape at her. "How is that even possible? This place should be overcrowded!" I exclaim. She giggles. "Yeah, I know. Do you want to see more?" she asks. I nod my head excitedly. "Come on." she says and she takes me upstairs. She smiles and opens the door. I look inside.

"No freaking, way!" I grin. "It's messy in here but this is where I write my songs." she blurts out and her eyes widen. I gape again. "You write songs?" I ask. She nods shyly. "Can you play one of them?" I ask. She shakes her head quickly. "No. I can't." she says. "Why? Do you have stage fright?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No, it's just that my songs suck." she admits. "Im sure they're great." I reassure her. "They're horrible."

"Ill make you a deal. I play a song I wrote, you play a song you wrote. Deal?" I ask. "You write songs?" she asks me this time. "I just wrote one." I shrug. "Deal." she agrees. "Awesome-sauce! Choose a song and we'll preform it in the mall so that everyone can hear!" I say and she does a double take. "What? No!" she says. "I thought you said you didn't have stage fright." I say. "I don't. But I don't want to preform it in front of everyone. I told you my songs suck."

"Please! For me?" I give her my puppy dog eyes. She glares at me before giving in. "Fine, stupid puppy dog eyes." she mutters. I grin and fist pump the air. "You have an hour. Choose a song and we go to preform." I instruct. She nods. "Can I borrow a guitar?" I ask. "Yeah, don't break it or you pay for it." she warns. "Yeah, yeah. Im not that clumsy." I say before going downstairs and getting a acoustic guitar. I run back but trip on air and break the guitar.

"Austin!" I hear Ally from upstairs.

"Opps?"

* * *

"Try not to break this one, Austin." she warns. "Okay, okay." she hands me the guitar. I smile. "What?" she asks. "You're going first." I say. "Oh heck to the freaking no!" she says. "How am I gonna trust you. I might preform it then you decide not to. I have to make sure." I say. "How do I know you're not gonna do that?" she asks. "Because I keep promises and deals." I cross my heart. "I hate you." she mutters and walks on stage. "Love you too!" I grin. She gives me a death glare and sits down. She looks at the crowd.

"Hey, um... So, I made a deal with someone. So now, I have to preform this song that I wrote. I hope you all like it. If you don't, please spare me from the tomatoes you guys will throw at me." she says making everyone laugh. Even me. "So this song is called, Me and You." she says and starts to play the piano.

**Never known anyone like you before**

**Someone who can make me smile when falling down on the floor**

**Never laughed so hard till I met you**

**Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue**

**It's ok to be me next to you**

**It feels good to be one of the two just like glue**

**Me and you-ooh**

**So glad I gotta guy like you**

**Me and you-ooh**

**Always got each other's back, we do**

**'Cause everything's a little bit better**

**When you and I stick together**

**Stuck on you-ooh**

**Me and you-ooh**

**If you need a shoulder, you got mine**

**If you're ever in a pinch**

**You'd know I'd give my very last dime**

**Two peas in a pod, me and you**

**In perfect harmony, we're bobbing our heads to the groove**

**It's okay to be me next to you**

**It feels good to be one of the two**

**Just like glue**

**Me and you-ooh**

**So glad I got a guy like you**

**Me and you-ooh**

**Always got each other's back, we do**

**'Cause everything's a little bit better**

**When you and I stick together**

**Stuck on you-ooh**

**Me and you-ooh**

**You always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me**

**I always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in you too**

**Always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me**

**I always got a friend, always got a friend, that's the way it's gonna be**

**Me and you-ooh**

**So glad I got a guy like you**

**Me and you-ooh**

**Always got each other's back, we do**

**'Cause everything's a little bit better**

**When you and I stick together**

**Stuck on you-ooh**

**Me and you-ooh**

**'Cause everything's a little bit better**

**When you and I stick together**

**Stuck on you-ooh**

**Me and you-ooh**

**You...**

She finishes. I gape at her. There is silence before everyone erupts in cheers. She awkwardly waves and blushes while getting off stage. She walks over to me and I grin. "You are amazing!" I shout over the cheers. She blushes harder and glares. "Your turn. Now hurry so everyone focuses on you instead of me." she says. I laugh and run up stage and grab the acoustic guitar.

"HEY GUYS!" he says. "That was Ally Dawson, my recent new bestie!" I says in a girly voice. Everyone laughs. "Alright, anyways... Im going to preform. I was the one who made her do the deal and now it's my turn to complete it. I hope you like it. I wrote it. It was actually the first time I wrote a song. So please don't hate. Or by Ally's words not mine, 'spare me the tomatoes you guys will throw at me.' This is called No Ordinary Day." I start to play the guitar. Then begin.

**Walked up to you**  
**It was a gray December Monday**  
**Asked for directions on the street**  
**Do you remember**  
**It was cold and it was raining?**  
**But it felt like summertime to me**

**'Cause when you opened up your mouth**  
**It was like sunshine coming out**

**You changed the world outside my window**  
**Right there, you blew my heart away**  
**And I remember when I met you**  
**Thinking that you were not an ordinary girl**  
**This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day**

**Yeah**  
**Ordinary day**  
**No, oh**  
**No ordinary day**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**No ordinary day**  
**Oh yeah**

I finish and the cheers begin again. I smile and wave. "THANK YOU!" I run off the stage and search for my brunette. Uh? I meant, THE brunette that is my best friend. She isn't mine... Yet.

I crash into someone knocking them over. "Opps! Sorry! I wasn't looking-Oh. HEY ALLY!" I help her up. She smiles and brushes herself off. "That was so perfect!" she compliments. She takes my hand before I can say anything else. Im dragged back to Sonic Boom. We are alone. I feel nervous. "Why did you drag me here?" I ask. My palms becoming sweaty. "I wanted us to be alone. It was too loud." she shrugs. "Now... We need to talk..." she says getting closer. I back up. "What are we going to talk about?" I ask nervously.

"The song..." she says coming closer. I back up again but my back hits the counter. She pins me there with both her arms leaning on the counter and leaving us with little space. "Which song?"

"Yours."

"Okay..."

"So... Where did you get the inspiration?" she asks curiously. My face pales.

"No where."

"Liar."

"What do you know?"

"Gray december MONDAY? Asked for DIRECTIONS? Do you remember it was COLD and RAINING?" she hints. I shrug.

"It just came to me."

"No, you came to me. On a MONDAY asking for those DIRECTIONS for the carnival while it was COLD and RAINING." she says. I sigh.

"Do you have something to confess?" she raises and eyebrow and her face comes close to mine. My breathing becomes heavy. I gulp.

"N-No..." I lie. Her eyes search mine. She frowns.

"Okay." she backs up and turns to leave. But I can't let her go.

"Wait!" I pull her back and we're in the same closeness as we were again. Maybe even closer. "I wrote that song about you." I confess. She smiles.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." she says. "I have a confession too." her smile widens. "I wrote my song about you too." she admits. I grin.

"Oh, did you now?" I must look like a goofball grinning like that. I pull her closer if that's even possible.

"Yeah..." she breaths out.

"What would you do if I kissed you? Would you kiss back?" I whisper.

"Yeah..." she whispers back. That's all I need. I connect our lips together and it feels like sunshine.

"Meeting you was definitely no ordinary day. Or girl." I smile. She nods. "No ordinary guy too." she smiles back.

At that moment, I know for sure that this stranger I met on that strange day was the only good thing that happened during my awful day. This one person made my gray skies blue again. She made winter feel like summer. She changed the world outside my window. And right there... she blew my heart away.

* * *

**The End.**

**I know it was a short story but that's all I got. Was it good? I wanna know. Thank you for all those who reviewed! You guys are literally the best!**

** (**_panckesaustin (guest) and StoryandSongwriter101_**) **

**Thanks for being the only two who reviewed last chapter and I hope you review again for one last time. Thanks again!  
**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything! Sadly...***

**xoxox Stay Rydazzling xoxox**

**LOUDER-N-PROUDER**


End file.
